


Asthma and Bad Jokes

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthma, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry has an asthma attack on stage, Louis has to go and help him. He leaves Niall in charge of keeping the audience entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asthma and Bad Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

The boys had been on tour for a few months now and they'd finally made their way to America. They'd been in the country for a few days now, and by this point Louis was having a hard time remembering what city they were in at any given point. America was huge and it was easy to forget where exactly you'd gotten to.

They were in the middle of a performance and everything was going as planned, until Louis noticed that Harry had missed one of his solos. Liam had taken over for him, and the audience didn't really seem to mind, but Louis was worried. He glanced in Harry's direction and saw him pacing a bit towards the back of the stage. He looked as though he might be talking to himself.

Louis shot a worried glance at Niall, who had been standing next to Harry, and he simply shrugged, seemingly as lost as Louis. The boys continued on with the song, and then started a new one, Zayn taking over for Harry this time.

By this point, everyone in the audience had taken notice of Harry's strange behavior, and they all were looking over at him worriedly.

It was only when Louis began to hear gasping, wheezing breaths coming from Harry's direction that he realized just what was happening. Harry was having an asthma attack. He didn't get them often, but when he did they were bad. He must have forgotten his inhaler. He usually kept it with him during performances, just to be safe. He'd only had an attack on stage once before, but that was enough for him to want to be constantly prepared.

Just as Louis was rushing over to ask him if he was alright, Harry slowly dropped to his knees, and after that everything went by in a blur. Harry was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground and Louis was rushing over to him. The boys stopped singing and the band stopped playing and the audience gasped loudly.

Louis was by Harry's side in seconds, slapping him lightly on the cheek to try and get him to reawaken. Upon passing out it seemed as though his breathing had evened out a bit, so at least he was getting oxygen now. Louis knew he still needed his inhaler, though. And maybe a drink of water.

"Niall!" Louis called. "Help me get him off stage and then get back out here and help Zayn and Li keep the audience occupied. I'm going to help Hazza and then we'll be back, alright?"

Niall rushed over, taking Harry's feet, and Louis took his upper body. They carried him quickly off the stage, and once they were out of view of the audience Niall spoke.

"We can't do Fresh Prince without you, though, mate."

"Tell some jokes or something. You three idiots are bound to have something funny to say." Louis managed to force out a laugh, although at this point he was quite worried about Harry. He should have woken up by now, shouldn't he?

They got him back to the dressing room and set him down gently on the sofa. Niall ran back out to join the other two lads on stage, and Louis searched for Harry's inhaler. As he was digging around, Harry must have awoken, and in the panic and confusion he must have been in, he began wheezing again. Louis found the inhaler and rushed over, handing it to Harry who took it and shook it, putting it to his lips and breathing in nice and deep. He coughed once, and then seemed to regain his normal ability to breathe.

"Took you long enough to come help me, Lou." He joked.

"I had absolutely no clue what you were doing, Harry." Louis said, sitting down next to his boyfriend on the couch. "I was worried, but I figured the show must go on. You should've come over and got my attention."

"Sorry." Harry said, resting his head on Louis' shoulder and breathing deeply, trying to get his lungs to stop hating him. "I was just trying to focus on making it go away on its own. I forgot my inhaler and I didn't want to interrupt the show to go get it. Guess I ended up interrupting anyway, though, hm?"

"That you did, young Harold." Louis grinned, and Harry smacked him lightly on the stomach. "Do you want some water?"

"That'd be nice." Harry nodded, and Louis got up.

He shuffled around the room until he found a full bottle of water and then brought it over to Harry who took a few sips.

"Better?"

"Better."

"Let's get back out there, shall we? I gave Niall permission to tell jokes to keep the audience amused and I can guarantee that all the mothers and young children are thoroughly embarrassed or confused, depending on how knowledgeable they are, and Liam's probably blushing, and Zayn's smacking himself in the forehead."

Harry laughed, and Louis grabbed his hand, the two of them standing up. They held hands until just before walking back out on stage, when they knew they needed to let go.

"And then the Mormon said 'That's not a snake-'"

"Okay!" Louis said loudly into his microphone, cutting off Niall's joke. "Told you." He whispered to Harry.

"We're back." Harry said around a small laugh. "Sorry about that, guys. Asthma's one tough cookie."

A few girls in the front row looked as if they were crying. Either they had been extremely worried about Harry, or Niall's jokes were that bad.

They sang a few more songs, and Louis made his way over to Harry again, whispering to him, "Try to never ever do that again. I don't know what sort of jokes Niall managed to tell before we got back out here, but some of these girls look truly traumatized."

Harry laughed, nudging Louis gently with his knee before making his way across the stage.

Louis flashed him a smile from across the stage, and Harry smiled back.

He was just glad his boyfriend was alright.

Next time there was an emergency, however, he was going to make sure Niall knew he was not allowed to so much as open his mouth.


End file.
